Welcome To The Fairytale
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: Sam and Dean get mixed up in an NCIS case when a little girl's father is murdered by angels, but the little girl isnt all that she appears to be. The Winchesters have stumbled upon yet another plot by the angels to destroy them and this time Team Gibbs just happens to be in the crossfire. But with family secrets of his own threatening Gibbs as well tensions will be high.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So guys here it is my first NCIS/SPN Crossover. YAY! Anyways I hope you all enjoy it. **

One

"Gear up," Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen, black coffee in hand. "Dead Marine outside of Quantico."

"Hah you owe me McProbie," Tony laughed and slung his backpack over his shoulder joining Ziva and McGee on Gibbs' heels and in the elevator. "I knew it would be a Marine today!"

"I don't know why you insist on betting on our cases Tony," Ziva rolled her eyes. "It's very unprofessional."

"For your information Miss Ninja," Tony smirked. "I like to think of myself as a trained professional."

Gibbs then slapped Tony on the back of the head in typical fashion and McGee and Ziva both smirked.

"Shutting up boss…" Tony said with a whimper.

NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN

"Cause of death Duck?" Gibbs asked as he trekked over to the medical examiner and looked over the body.

"Single stab wounds through the throat and chest," Ducky said, motioning for Jimmy to help him. "Mr. Palmer could you kindly help me lift him onto the stretcher?"

"Yes doctor." Jimmy said, readjusting his glasses and helping Ducky lift before they put the body into the coroner's van and starting up the car.

"We'll meet you back at headquarters Duck!" Gibbs said and walked over to where Tony and Ziva were interviewing two witnesses.

"So you were the one who found the body," Tony asked the older woman. "He was your husband?"

"Yes he was coming home from work," the woman, the deceased wife was crying so hard her mascara was running. "He, had just checked in, he called me and he said he loved me and I…he never came home that night…"

"Do you have any idea why anyone would kill your husband?" Ziva asked.

"No he was a good man," the woman said. "Well liked…he was a joker but harmless."

"Maam do you have reason to believe your husband may have cheated on you?" Tony asked, he was blunt but they had to be thorough.

"No," the woman looked almost horrified. "James was a good man, a loyal man, he'd never!"

"We know that maam," Ziva said, she could've killed Tony. "We just have to explore every possible option, thank you for your time."

Gibbs walked up as the other two agents and the wife left. There in front of him stood a girl, she was probably about twelve years old. She had crystal blue eyes and blond hair, her lip quivered slightly at the crime scene.

"He was a good man," Gibbs said. "I know that much, Marines are loyal."

"He's dead," the girl cried a little. "And it's all my fault…"

"I know it may feel that way but…" Gibbs was suddenly cut off by the girl staring at him with a stone cold look.

"You don't understand it is my fault," she said. "They said they'd come for my family unless I told them what I knew…"

"Who are they?" Gibbs asked.

The girl faltered for a moment before answering.

NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN

"Dean could you turn down that god forsaken song!" Sam yelled over the radio in the motel room, Dean was singing at the top of his lungs rather badly and Sam was just trying to read.

"I'm sorry Sammy I can't hear you!" Dean smirked and laughed while doing an air guitar.

"Yeah well I can't hear myself think!" Sam yelled back.

"Yeah well lucky for you," Dean walked over to the fridge and popped open a beer. "You don't do that very often Sammy!"

"Jerk!" Sam glared.

"Bitch!" Dean laughed.

Suddenly though the music was silenced and a familiar flap of wings was heard. Castiel stood in front of the brothers and walked over to them a grave look on his face.

"What is it Cas," Dean sighed. "I take it this isn't a courtesy call?"

"No it is not," Cas explained. "There has been an angelic disturbance around the area known as Quantico; it has my brothers written all over it."

"Listen Cas," Dean said, rubbing in between his temples. "I really don't want to deal with your junkless friends right now ok?"

"Dean," Cas gave him his signature look of annoyance. "This is serious, the man was found dead by federal agents, he had angelic markings on him that the medical examiner has yet to find, we have to be there we have to intervene before we risk being exposed."

"And just what does this have to do with Sammy and I huh," Dean said. "You just want us to go in there and impersonate FBI agents with the feds, uh no Cas that's not gonna fly with them!"

"Dean please…" Cas said. "This is murder, murder that my family has committed, I want you two to handle this not the federal authorities."

Dean hesitated for a moment and then turned to Sam.

"Pack your bags Sammy," Dean smiled rather non-enthusiastically. "We're headed to DC!"

NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN

"Whatcha got for me Duck?" Gibbs asked, walking in with Tony in tow and a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Ah Jethro," Ducky said, his gloves splattered in blood as usual, the autopsy table freshly lit and cleaned for "their guest" as Ducky would often call the victims. "This particular man gave me quite a challenge; there are no defensive wounds so therefore he did not fight back so he either knew his attacker or he was caught by surprise."

"Anything else?" Gibbs sipped the coffee.

"I found an interesting symbol carved into his wrists and back," Ducky flashed the photos up on the big screen and pointed to what he was talking about, it looked almost like a cross and wings but it was more distorted. "They do not appear to be human words although they are some form of foreign language."

Gibbs stared at the photos; he stopped breathing for a few moments then composed himself. Tony stared at him with confusion.

"Boss you ok," Tony asked. "You look as if you've seen a ghost…?"

"Get those photos up to Abby," Gibbs said rather abruptly before walking over to the doors. "And make sure to send them up to us as well."

Gibbs watched as the elevator doors closed on him and sighed. He'd hoped this wouldn't come back to haunt him in any way, but one couldn't hide forever.

NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN

"So what do we do Dean," Sam asked. "Just waltz on in there and pretend to be feds like you said that's not gonna fly with them!"

"Just follow my lead Sammy ok," Dean said with a gruff reply, he pulled a fake FBI ID into his wallet and handed similar ones to Sam and Cas. "You two Cas, and no weird angel stuff ok you're a human to them."

"I shall resist Dean." Cas nodded and turned to his comrades.

"Let's get this over with." Dean shut the car door of the Impala and walked with Sam and Cas up into the NCIS building.

NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN

"Hi I'm Agent Halen," Dean said. "These are Agents Perry and Stewart FBI, were here to see the body of Sgt. James Kelly?"

"And who authorized you and told you NCIS was holding the body," Vance said to the three men. "I don't recall the Director of the FBI sending me any notice that anyone from his department was going to see the body."

"Our fax machine is broken." Dean said, trying not to break character.

"Funny because we email and call." Vance chewed on his toothpick, seeming unimpressed.

"Those are down too," Sam chimed in, not knowing what else to do. "Look we had a power surge and the computers and phones are being weird now, can we please just see the body?"

"Very well," Vance sighed, he had no further reasons to believe they were lying, he led them out of his office and down the stairs past MTAC, Dean looked out upon the normal crime fighters who didn't have to hide who they were, he almost envied them. "Agents Perry, Stewart and Halen I'd like to introduce you to Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of the Major Cases Response Team."

"Agent Gibbs," Dean shook hands with Gibbs who was a gruff older looking man to him. "They still got you out in the field old man?"

"Try looking in a mirror Agent Halen." Gibbs smirked and Dean shuffled a bit uncomfortably.

"I'll leave you four some space." Vance smirked too and walked back to his office.

"We were sent by the FBI to look over Sgt. Kelly's body," Sam said, trying to be polite but not too polite, he knew how these feds worked. "Please if you could show us to the ME we'd be more than happy to get out of your hair after words?"

"No can do Agent Perry," Gibbs said, smacking some files down on his desk and sitting down. "The ME is not finished with it yet."

"We can wait however long it takes." Cas spoke up from behind Dean and Sam and stared at Gibbs rather intently for a few moments before both Gibbs and he broke their gaze from each other.

"Very well," Gibbs said standing and walking away to where Abby's lab was. "Prepare to wait till pay day."

"I don't understand that reference Dean…" Cas whispered to Dean.

"It means basically were stuck here." Dean sighed and sat down on the chair behind him.

NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN

"Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs!" Abby called excitedly and ran over to him, hugging him and taking her daily Caff-Pow from him. "I've got something!"

"C'mon Abs," Gibbs smirked and walked over to her computer. "I'm not getting any younger."

"Ok well," Abby begun as she pulled up the pictures of the marks. "No matches yet on any known languages of these marks on Sgt. Kelly's body, could be gang related or made up, BUT I did get a match on our three attackers."

Abby pulled up three pictures, two men one woman. The woman was redheaded, the first man had silverish blonde hair and a little stubble, the third was an African American male with no hair.

"Behold, Anna Milton," Abby said. "Donald McCloud and Trevon Thompson, all good people and all clean records for the most part, Anna is a good girl nothing to spot her record, Donald is from Scotland his only spot is two charges of public intoxication and Trevon is clean, but the thing is Gibbs…"

Abby pulled up three red flashing boxes under their pictures.

"They're all Missing Persons cases…" Abby said.

"Keep working on it Abs," Gibbs kissed her cheek and tried to walk as fast as he could out of there.

He knew this was getting serious…

NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN

"So," Tony asked Dean. "FBI huh?"

"Yep," Dean said, trying not to break eye contact with the man before him. "NCIS huh?"

"It pays the bills," Tony said. "And I can tell why they hired you, FBI only hires dicks."

"Touché," Dean chuckled a bit and looked over at Sam and Cas who were still sitting patiently, although Cas seemed to be thinking rather hard. "Anyways any chance that your old man will let us just see the body so we can leave?"

"First of all Gibbs doesn't like the FBI," Tony said. "And second, sit tight pretty boy you'll see it soon enough."

"Try looking in a mirror pal," Dean spat back. "You're as pretty as me."

"Aw well aren't you two a lovely pair," Ziva smirked and walked over to Dean. "Please excuse my partner Tony he just doesn't realize that there are often nice people in the other agencies, he's had too many bad experiences with your agency."

"Its fine Miss…?" Dean smirked goofily.

"David," she shook his hand and smiled. "Ziva David."

"Well Ziva," Dean smirked. "I can assure you and your partner were just here to do our job."

Sam rolled his eyes and looked to Cas who was concentrating on something.

"What is it Cas?" Sam asked him and Cas pointed to a girl who was standing by the wall crying and looking around.

Sam nodded and joined Cas in walking over to her.

"Hi there," Sam smiled and flashed his badge. "I'm Agent Perry, are you alright?"

"No I'm not," the girl wiped her tears. "They killed my daddy…"

"Who killed your father?" Sam asked, Cas cocked his head waiting for her response.

"You'll never believe me." She shook her head and looked away.

"Trust me," Sam said leaning down to her level. "I'm a believer of many things, now who killed your father?"

"….The angels." The girl said before breaking down into more tears.

Sam looked to Cas who held as grave a look as he did.

**Read and Review**

**So what's going on with Gibbs? Why is he freaking out over all this stuff?**

**And why did the angels kill the girl's dad what does she know?**

**Will Dean and Sam get caught?**

**More to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Gibbs walked into the interrogation room, another cup of coffee in his hand and a file under his arm filled with papers. The little girl they'd brought from the crime scene looked around and sighed, the steel grey walls were really grating on her nerves and she was tired of just sitting around and waiting. She jumped a bit when the interrogation room door flung open and Gibbs walked in.

"Brought you something to eat," Gibbs threw the girl a bag of chips and pushed a soda across the table. "And drink."

"Thank you." The girl nodded and begun to tear into the food, she was quite famished actually she'd been so worried about her father the not coming home the night before that she'd neglected to eat her dinner.

Gibbs pulled out three pictures from the manila folder and laid them out on the table along with the girl's file. The girl's eyes stared in Gibbs' before either of them spoke.

"Says here your name is Samantha Collins-Kelly," Gibbs stated. "And you were adopted by Sgt. Kelly and his wife Mrs. Wendy Kelly?"

"Yes sir," Samantha nodded. "The Kellys told me of my adoption early on, I knew I wasn't theirs by blood, just like I always knew I was different."

"Different how?" Gibbs asked.

"I see things," Samantha said. "Things people aren't supposed to, I get migraines from seeing these things and the things I see they- …always come true."

"Have you ever seen any of these people before?" Gibbs asked, taking what the girl had just said into consideration. He pushed the pictures of Donald, Anna, and Trevon over towards the girl.

"Yes I have." Samantha nodded without too much thought into the matter.

"Have they ever threatened you before or your family?" Gibbs asked.

"No they haven't ever threatened my family," Samantha replied, her voice was growing a bit shaky. "But I've always seen them, all my life practically they were always…watching."

"Do you have any idea who they might be and why they were watching you or your father?" Gibbs asked her, his eyes held something Samantha loosely placed as fear, but she didn't say anything.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you sir." Samantha replied, her voice becoming slightly more timid.

"Try me." Gibbs leaned forward slightly to show Samantha he was no threat and truly cared about what she had to say.

"They're angels," Samantha lowered her voice. "These three specifically told me that I knew too much, that I wasn't safe here, I don't know why they told me these things or why they killed my father, but I suppose it was because of what they told me."

Gibbs nodded and stood after thanking Samantha; he held the door open for her and watched her walk out before slipping out himself to the right. Cas, who had flown secretly into the observation room behind interrogation, walked out just as Gibbs was walking his way. The two a wayward glance before Cas looked straight into Gibbs' eyes. Gibbs didn't break the gaze either but then glared sternly.

"You're not authorized to be back here Agent." Gibbs said before walking off faster than he had before.

Cas didn't say a word. He simply followed Gibbs with his eyes. He had sensed something in the older man, something long since hidden and Gibbs seemed as though he was trying to keep it that way. He could sense something deep inside the man that he'd felt before, but Cas decided there were more pressing matters at hand than finding his way into Gibbs' mind. He walked left and down the hall to tell Dean and Sam what he had overheard.

NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN

"The girl, Samantha," Cas approached Sam and Dean with a look of urgency. "She is a Prophet of the Lord."

"Well that's just great," Dean breathed a sigh. "Another Kevin Tran incident."

"I was listening in on Agent Gibbs and her speaking," Cas said, his speech lowered to a whisper. "He interrogated her like normal, but then when she got to the angels part he believed her."

"Well maybe he's a hunter?" Sam suggested. "A lot of hunters keep that life private."

"This is too normal of a life and job for a hunter, besides a hunter's job is his ONLY job." Dean said.

"Dean is right I do not think he is one of you two," Cas nodded. "But that doesn't rule out anything supernatural."

"Are you saying he's a creature?" Dean asked. "A demon maybe…"

"If he's a demon he's hiding it very well," Cas said. "But I sensed something familiar when I was near him, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it."

"Keep working on it Cas," Sam said. "Meanwhile we'll play our roles of FBI agents as long we have to gain intel."

"Hopefully we'll figure this out soon." Dean nodded. "I'm sick of wearing this monkey suit."

NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN

Abby hummed along to the music blaring in her lab as she typed away on her computer. She hoped something else substantial for when Gibbs returned. She heard the familiar opening of her doors and spun around but was not greeted by Gibbs.

"Are you the one they call Abby?" Cas asked her, cocking his head.

"Why yes I am," Abby smiled big and threw a hug around Cas, her usual greeting for anyone. "Forensic Specialist Abigail "Abby" Scuito and "Happiest Goth You'll Ever Meet" at your service!"

Her bubbly personality was something Cas was not used to, being around Dean and Sam so long had made him immune to anyone remotely happy. He reluctantly hugged back until the bubbly woman let him go and bounced over her computer.

"Awesome coat by the way." Abby said. "Trench coats are very sexy on older men."

She winked, leaving Cas very confused.

"I don't understand that reference…?" Cas said.

"Aw you're so cute and innocent like a little puppy," Abby squealed again. "Such a nice man, anyways I suppose you're here for a reason besides me?"

"I am not a puppy Miss Scuito and yes I am," Cas nodded. "I heard you got results of the three men that attacked Sgt. Kelly, if I may I'd like to see who they are?"

"Normally Gibbs would say that's a big no but for you being all nice and such I'll make an exception." Abby pulled up the three pictures of Anna, Donald, and Trevon and Cas about gasped, but he kept himself composed.

"Balthazar Anna and Uriel…" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Abby asked.

"Oh nothing," Cas stammered a bit. "I was "thinking out loud" as you humans often do, I hope that's the correct term?"

"Cute nice and funny," Abby laughed. "And that's fine Agent Stewart."

"Please miss," Cas said. "Please call me Cas."

"Cas it is then!" Abby smiled.

Cas smiled at Abby, she was by far the most strangely dressed woman he'd ever seen in his life. He would've assumed she was devil worshipper from all the tattoos on her body and spiky things and symbols she had on her clothes and jewelry, but this woman was too nice to have any attachment or adoration towards Cas' fallen brother. He then turned to walk out and waved goodbye and walked out of the lab before flying back away to Dean and Sam.

NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN

"Balthazar Anna and Uriel are behind this." Cas said from behind Sam and Dean which caused the two hunters to jump in shock.

"Dammit Cas don't do that!" Dean said, holding his heart. "Please also, try to do less flying, you'll scare the normals."

"My apologies Dean," Cas nodded before continuing to speak. "I talked to the Forensic Specialist here whose name is Abigail Scuito, she showed me the photos of the people accused of killing Sgt. Kelly and their DNA I think she said was found at the crime scene."

"Well that's a good start." Dean said. "At least now we have something to go on."

"We just have to stay good with these guys," Sam said. "Maybe then we'll get some solid answers, hell maybe we can even work with them."

"Maybe," Dean scoffed and readjusted his tie. "When pigs fly!"

"Dean?" Cas asked. "Do I look sexy in this coat?"

Dean about choked on his own spit and Sam let out an enormous laugh which caused him to about fall off the back of the Impala where the pair had been sitting.

"Miss Scuito said I did." Cas cocked his head confused at Dean's reaction.

"I'm not going there!" Dean exclaimed and walked off leaving a very confused angel and his brother laughing uncontrollably behind him.

**Read and Review**

**So Cas senses something in Gibbs? Anybody have any guesses as to what Gibbs is because he is something and that will be revealed later on!**

**Why did Balthazar, Anna, and Uriel kill Sgt. Kelly?**

**And Samantha? A Prophet! That doesn't mean anything good.**

**More to come soon everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : sorry guys the wifi at my dads house is a pain in the fucking ass n i went to the train concert a few days ago n it was my bday and things have been hectic so please bare with me ok?**

Three

Gibbs walked back into the squad room and looked upon his team. They luckily didn't know what he did, which he couldn't tell if that was dangerous for them or for the better. No matter, Gibbs sipped his coffee with the same confidence he always had.

"Any word on those marks Abby found on the body?" Gibbs asked, his eyes fixed on the flat screen.

"Well," Ziva cleared her throat and pulled up the pictures as she stepped closer to Gibbs and clicked up the zoomed in pictures with emphasis on the marks carved into his wrists and back. "They are not of any language that even our translation specialists have ever heard of, they contacted a few others of our foreign agencies and even they could not translate it."

"It's Enochian…" the voice of Cas was heard behind the agents and they all turned and stared at the angel like he was nuts, Gibbs gave him a different look though, one that almost looked scared.

"He took a lot of translations courses." Dean quickly fumbled an explanation out as Cas gave him a skeptical look. "He enjoys reading up on old languages especially those er…no one else is interested in?"

"Well obviously somebody was interested in this one," McGee pointed out. "But no leads to anything gang related."

"Keep working on it Tim." Gibbs said before pushing past Dean and Sam but stopping for a moment to stare at Cas again. He then made his way up the stairs to MTAC, the door crashed behind him. He sighed and stood facing the blank black screen and took another sip of coffee.

The memory of her came back to him in flashes…

"_You drink any more of that you're going to give yourself a heart attack." Shannon smiled at him and kissed his cheek. _

_"Hard to kill me darling." He smiled as he joked with her, but what she didn't understand was Gibbs' inability to joke about such a thing as death, it would never come to him, not here…not anymore._

Gibbs shook his head to clear the vision and gasped out loud with realization. The epiphany had hit him harder than ever before now, he wasn't safe anymore. He could feel it deep in his gut. He knew it was only a matter of time before his past would come to haunt him again, but he hadn't expected it to happen so soon. He couldn't run or hide anymore…he finally had to face what had been a long time coming.

NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN

"How long do we have to keep this jig up?" Dean asked. "I'm sick of that Agent Gibbs looking at Cas like he's a piece of fresh meat it's as if Gibbs was a hungry wolf."

"Dean he's a fed," Sam replied. "Of course he's gonna be skeptical about anyone, it's his job practically."

"Yeah well he rubs me the wrong way." Dean growled under his breath and looked up at MTAC where the "famous" Agent Gibbs had disappeared to.

"Everybody rubs you the wrong way Dean." Sam rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand why you'd want anyone to "rub" you Dean?" Cas cocked his head. "That sounds like something the babysitter would do?"

Dean about choked again, Cas would be the sure death of him by the end of the day. He could see the headline now: "Man Dies of Misunderstood Angel References, Film At Eleven."

"Cas," Dean sighed and placed a hand on the angel's shoulder. "We don't talk about the babysitter and the pizza man in public ok?"

"Alright Dean, I'm sorry." Cas nodded apologetically, he still didn't understand Dean's dislike of that subject Dean watched things like that all the time from what Cas observed.

McGee typed away on his computer furiously, Gibbs had entrusted him to find answers and he was never one to let someone down. He looked over once to see Sam watching him.

"Can I help you agent?" McGee asked, not in an annoyed tone but a sincere one.

"Oh uh no sorry I'm just watching," Sam stammered. "I'm a bit of a computer buff myself."

"I see." McGee's smile brightened just a bit. "You any good around programs like this one?"

"Never used it but I can try." Sam replied.

"I thought you guys over at FBI used this program all the time?" McGee narrowed his eyes; he was a bit suspicious now.

"Oh well," Sam said. "My team hasn't uh…updated yet?"

"Well gee isn't that a shame?" McGee said. "It's really an awesome program; you should talk to your boss about getting it for your team, now if you'll excuse me."

McGee walked past Sam and over to the elevator that Tony and Ziva had just boarded. He pressed the basement button but as soon as the doors closed he shut down the elevator.

"Something smells fishy around here," McGee said. "And it's not Tony's lethal tuna breath."

"Well excuse me if I enjoy tuna sandwiches sometimes for lunch." Tony scoffed as McGee fanned in front of his nose.

"Not the point you two," Ziva said. "Something is not right about the FBI agents that were assigned to this case; I do not think they are real."

"Well gee my ninja it took you this long to figure that out?" Tony asked sarcastically and was then promptly Gibbs-slapped by both McGee and Ziva.

"I don't think so either Ziva," McGee explained. "The one agent, Agent Perry he said his team wasn't using the same computer software as we are and all agencies updated last week every department, plus when I looked both of them up in the FBI database there was zilch on any Agents Perry, Stewart and Halen."

"You mean they weren't even in the system?" Tony asked.

"Very "fishy" indeed," Ziva said. "Now I suppose we have to ask ourselves what Gibbs would do."

"He'd play em like a chess piece," Tony said. "And make em squirm."

NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN

Gibbs debated on either deleting the evidence or "unexpectedly" disappearing, but he couldn't do either. He knew in his heart of hearts that this was it, the jig was up and there was no more running to be done. He sighed and stood in the middle of the NCIS parking lot, it was late and dark and no cars were going to come or go anytime soon. He'd timed it just right.

Calling a friend was hardly on Gibbs' list of things he wanted to do right now, but it seemed like his only option at the moment. He regretted his decision so badly right now, but he knew once somebody found out about him it was all over.

"So," a voice was heard from the shadows and it chuckled heartily. "We finally found you, I suppose it's for the best you disappearing on us and all, it was only a matter of time."

"Oh let me hold your heavy heart," Gibbs joked sarcastically and laughed himself. "You didn't miss me one bit you feathered bastard."

"Oh come now is that any way to greet an old friend?" Balthazar suddenly emerged from the shadows, a shit eating smirk on his mug and a smidge of confidence in his step.

"Hello Balthazar." Gibbs said.

"Hello to you too," Balthazar replied. "Leo."

**Read and Review**

**So Gibbs knows Balthazar? But it is yet to be revealed what he really is.**

**Will Sam and Dean get caught? Team Gibbs agents are no dummies.**

**More to come soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I go away soon for Minnesota guys, actually on Wednesday so don't expect updates for a week and a half after Wednesday…sorry guys Dx**

FOUR

"Duck," Tony walked into autopsy with a file and a puzzled look on his face, he had decided to work late once again. "I have the file you requested, and can I uh…can I ask you something?"

"Of course Anthony and thank you for the file." Ducky said with a nod.

"If someone lies to you even if it's for a good reason," Tony sighed. "How do you get over the fact that they lied to you?"

Ducky cocked his head slightly and looked the man in the eyes. Tony couldn't tell if Ducky knew he was referring to anyone specific. He had noticed Gibbs acting differently ever since the supposed FBI agents had come here, but he hadn't told anyone of his suspicions because they probably wouldn't have agreed with him. Tony could tell though there was something in Gibbs' eyes that told him that he was hiding something.

"Well Anthony," Ducky placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. "We have to trust that they lied to protect themselves or us from harm or hurt."

Tony nodded only once and turned to leave with even more unanswered questions than he'd come in with.

"_Why would Gibbs need to protect us…?" _Tony asked himself.

NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN

"You know I tried the whole hiding as a human thing too," Balthazar chuckled and walked closer to Gibbs. "It worked for awhile, but I must say in your case I'm impressed."

"You don't know what this choice cost me Balthazar," Gibbs growled under his breath. "It cost me my status, my respect, my wife and child even!"

_Gibbs remembered when he left. His brothers and sisters crying over his absence, but he had to leave. He needed something more than the life he led. He wasn't going to sit by when he felt more needed in the human world. He wasn't going to sit by when there were people that would respect him down on earth and maybe even love him._

"I don't remember any of you giving me much choice in the matter." Gibbs said with a tinge of regret in his voice, it had been his choice after all to leave.

Suddenly though Gibbs saw Balthazar go flying and not in the angelic way, but like he was being pushed. Gibbs' head shot in the opposite direction of Balthazar and saw whom he knew as Agent Stewart. Cas' glare could kill as he walked forward and scowled at the pair.

"Balthazar," Cas said, ignoring Gibbs for the moment. "I thought I sensed you here, come to turn yourself in?"

"Far from that actually," Balthazar stood shakily from his previous "love affair" with the wall that Cas had thrown him against. "I came to merely speak with an old friend."

"Well I'm right here," Cas said. "Speak your peace."

"Oh Castiel," Balthazar said shaking his head. "I wasn't speaking of you."

Balthazar motioned to Gibbs and Cas turned to look at the silver haired special agent with confusion at first but then he had a realization.

"You're an angel of the lord…" Cas said to Gibbs finally with all the awe in the world.

Gibbs sighed; all he could do at that point was nod.

NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN

Dean and Sam had been trying to lay low, but in the meantime they decided to talk to Samantha the prophet. They didn't know if the girl even knew what she was at this point, but there was no harm in trying to help her understand.

Sam walked down the hallway looking around him twice before ducking into the interrogation observation room and fidgeting with some wires before he saw the security camera "fuzz out" as he often said. He motioned to Dean who was out in the hall and Dean slipped into the interrogation room and sat down. Samantha hadn't necessarily been ordered to stay in here, but she had nothing else to do so she'd been sitting in here for the past few days off and on.

Dean sat down on the opposite side of the table and smiled at her.

"Look," Samantha began. "I am sick of talking to agents so you can cram it."

Dean looked a little shocked by her boldness but he kept his voice low and a smile on his face.

"Look I don't work here or for the FBI for that matter," Dean said. "I work for a er… "special" agency with my brother Sam and my uncle Bobby, my name's not really Agent Halen it's Dean Winchester…"

Samantha's interest was piqued and she sat forward a little to hear what Dean had to say.

"Look I know why you see the things you do ok?" Dean said.

"You mean you see them too?" she asked hopefully.

"No," Dean said. "But my friend Kevin Tran? He does. He's something called a Prophet of the Lord, and so are you."

"Is that why I see things before the happen?" she asked. "Why I can I see the future?"

"Exactly," Dean nodded. "And these NCIS guys they don't know about your world, my world, our world."

"Our world?" Samantha asked.

"There are monsters and a creature out there that no man woman or child should ever see or deal with and THAT is where my brother and I come in, we fight monsters kid." Dean smiled and nodded, trying to convince her.

"I see monsters sometimes too but mostly I see…demons and angels…" she timidly said as if she'd be smited on contact.

"I fight those too kid." Dean said, trying to sound as sane as possible.

Samantha reached across the table and hugged Dean hard. Dean squirmed a little, not used to a child's arms around him but he quickly adjusted to it and hugged back earning an unknown smile from Sam from behind the observation room glass. Samantha then released Dean, but her smile had faded.

"Dean," Samantha said. "Now that you believe me I uh…I had another vision…"

"What was it about?" Dean's face turned to one of concern.

"The angel Lucifer…" Samantha gulped. "He's headed for DC."

**Read and Review**

**DUN DUN DUN **

**Lucifer's coming! That won't be good.**

**So Gibbs is an angel of the lord…it's been revealed! **

**His back story and more of the this story will come soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally got some inspiration I know you all are probably glad to hear that. I had a party last night so I'm a bit brain dead but not enough to write…homework can wait lol. Anyways two of my OCs (Sarah and Donathan) will be in this story so I hope you all enjoy them.**

FIVE

Sarah Marie Paddington-DiNozzo sighed as she looked upon the scene in the parking lot with Castiel, Balthazar, and (as she had always come to call him) Leo, but she supposed it was most appropriate to call him Gibbs because he hadn't gone by the name Leo in years. Sarah paced the floor that looked like clouds from up above to humans back and forth repeatedly. She longed to be down there right now, where the action was.

Her position in Heaven was one most angels snickered at, she was a guardian. Guardians appeared as stars in the sky to ordinary humans, they were to watch over specific humans that God chose for them. Sarah loved her job, but the only implication of the job Sarah disliked was that she was stuck. She, in life, had never been one to sit still and watch the world around her in its entirety. She had always, from the second she'd entered Heaven until now, wanted to be a Warrior not a Guardian. She had always preferred to take in the little details as she and her older brother Tony basically fought for their lives day in and day out. In a life like that there really was no "stopping and smelling the flowers".

Tony, the thought of him pained Sarah. Not because she didn't love him, because honestly she loved him more than life itself, but the thought of what had happened that one day.

_"Sarah," _Tony had said to her, she had been merely thirteen years old; Tony had been nineteen at the time. Tony and Sarah's mother was long since dead and their father was always absent from their lives. Not that this bothered either of them because their father wasn't a worthy man at all. Sarah, however felt it was too tedious to run away. So when Tony had suggested just that to her she opted to stay behind. "_C'mon Sarah this is our chance! We can escape dad! We can have a life!"_

_ "Tony…" _Sarah had sighed and looked away, out the window and towards the dying tree in their front yard. "_You go. Go have a normal life Tony. There's a chance for you, you can do this Tony. You can go be what you've always wanted to be and more. Please go before he comes back."_

She sighed again and played with a swirl of cloud matter. She touched her fingertips to the force field that kept her in one place. The electricity from it glowed blue and sparked when her fingertips pushed against the invisible glass. She wished she could break it and just for once go down to Earth without the repercussions. She'd snuck down to the faraway planet before many a time, but each time after she'd been caught she'd been punished severely by the Distinguished Angel Council. They were in charge of all crimes angels committed. Although Sarah hadn't ever considered her earthly visits as crimes, Donathan, leader of the Council was adamant in his punishments and there was no arguing with him.

So, here she was a prisoner in her own home she liked to call it. Her Guardian job was important, after all she looked after her brother Tony without his knowledge, but she couldn't help but want more.

Her ears pricked up when she heard the next words to come out of Balthazar's mouth. She'd always liked Balthazar for his witty replies and his stoic nature, but now he sounded out of sorts and almost as if he was pained. She heard the name of the most famous angel to ever walk the paths of Heaven, Lucifer. That was it for Sarah; she glared at the force field and lifted her two amber wings above her head. She flew shoulder first into the force field and hit with such exertion that she was panting and out of breath from one hit. Donathan had constructed the force field to withstand almost anything, that didn't stop Sarah though.

She tried again. This time she closed her eyes and rammed harder towards it. This time, the force field quivered and shook before shattering like glass at the force of her impact and Sarah tumbled forward towards the edge of Heaven and the clouds. She coughed once and shook her head to clear her mind. She looked back at the shattered force field and smirked. Surely Donathan wouldn't notice if just one star in the sky was burnt out?

"Told yah Donathan. You can't hold me you bastard!" Sarah snickered and spread her wings above her head. They weren't huge like the angels older than her. Guardians were different than other angels; they didn't have the luxury of picking a new vessel. They were stuck with the body they died in. Luckily Sarah had always been very fond of herself so this wasn't an eternal punishment. She nodded once to herself and then took off down to earth. She was going to earn her warrior wings and that was all there was to it.

NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN

"I knew I felt something when I looked at you," Castiel walked closer to Gibbs and cocked his head slightly. "I could sense the grace that was still in you, even though you tried hard to hide it. When I shook your hand that was when I knew."

Gibbs said nothing. There was nothing much that needed to be said at that moment. Sure, he could try to deny it, but there wasn't much of an argument he could make right now especially with Balthazar, his oldest friend, here.

"You are Castiel are you not?" Gibbs asked him. "I've heard a lot about you Castiel; angel radio doesn't turn off even when you fall. You saved the Righteous Man, Dean Winchester from Hell. You're a hero practically in Heaven."

"Was a hero." Balthazar commented. "He has fallen in every way imaginable, but for that I must condone him and you Leo, you're both just like me and the rest of the angels who went against Heaven."

"My name is not Leo," Gibbs grumbled and glared at Balthazar, a cold blue eyed icy stare. "Not anymore. I haven't gone by that name or identity in years and do not ever call me that again. My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs and you will address me as such."

"Of course "Such"," Balthazar chuckled; Castiel only looked confused as his attempt at humor. Balthazar twirled the Silver Star shaped ring on his finger and sighed. "Honestly I'm not surprised you left Le- I mean Gibbs, home isn't what it used to be that's for sure."

"If you are referring to Donathan Balthazar…" Castiel started, but Balthazar sent a stone cold glare Castiel's way and the angel shut his mouth.

"We don't talk about that." Balthazar replied. "That was millennia ago Castiel, before your time."

Silence fell upon the trio of angels. Gibbs knew that the old days weren't a path to tread with Balthazar around and he knew exactly why, but that was something he kept to himself. Balthazar didn't like talking about those times, not since that fateful day.

Castiel turned his head when she sensed Dean and Sam coming up behind them and running towards the trio. Gibbs stood stoically and waited for the fireworks. Balthazar merely played with his ring some more and avoided eye contact with the approaching hunters.

"Oh hell no," Dean commented looking at Balthazar. "Not you again."

"Pleasure seeing you again Dean." Balthazar chuckled. "You're looking well."

"Oh shut it." Dean rolled his eyes, he hadn't noticed Gibbs yet patiently standing and waiting. He still lowered his voice to a whisper, but Gibbs being an angelic being had excellent hearing. "Cas, the girl's a prophet. We don't know how because Kevin is still alive, but she is. She told me that Lucifer is headed for DC. He has a plan and it doesn't look good. We need to stop him."

"That we do." Balthazar said his voice was almost a choking whisper as if it pained him to say those words. "The other angels told me the news days ago. I was trying to reach the two of you, but Cassie here put those anti-angel warding things on your ribs. I tracked Castiel instead and here I find you and the most interesting piece of information I've gained all week."

Balthazar motioned his head towards Gibbs and Dean tried to play off everything he'd just said. It was pretty obvious though that Gibbs had heard it all.

"What would he know?" Sam asked a bit shocked. "He's a federal agent, a human at that."

"Oh I like how that's what he's been telling you two." Balthazar replied. "I should have known you'd still try to hide all these years, tell them the truth Leo, they deserve to know that they have another angel on their shoulders your past always catches up with you."

"You're one to talk my friend." Gibbs replied. His blue eyes could make anyone's blood run cold. "It seems your past is catching up faster than you think as well."

Gibbs turned to Sam and Dean.

"I suppose you two deserve to know the truth more than anyone else since it will take both of our forces to stop Lucifer. If you must know I'm angel of the lord."

"Oh great another junkless dick." Dean chuckled with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Which one are you Dopey, Sneezy or Asshole?"

"I am Leo." Gibbs explained. "Angel of Demon Slaying. Although all angels can kill demons, slaying them was my specialty and I was born to teach other angels about the act of killing our fallen brothers and sister namely the demons."

"But he left." Balthazar snidely commented. "Some teacher you were."

"You agree with the politics of Heaven as much as I do," Gibbs growled. "Tell me that's not why you left either?"

Balthazar said nothing.

"Exactly." Gibbs nodded firmly. "Anyways I left when the next leader of The Distinguished Angel Council took over and I never looked back or regretted my decision…until now that is."

"You regret trying to have a normal life?" Sam asked. "Hell, I wouldn't regret that in the least."

"You're human." Gibbs replied. Dean noticed he wasn't as articulate about his words. He spoke the way humans did and knew more about them and how to act like one then Castiel could any day. It was honestly refreshing, not that he was ragging on Castiel, to work with an angel who was well versed in the human ways for once. "It's easy for you to say. My place is and always has been in Heaven and I was wrong to question that. Now that I have had everything I care about taken away from me though, I feel as if I should just go back."

"Leo." Castiel stepped forward and placed a hand on the elder angel's shoulder. "You took a chance that many angels unlike us three would be too terrified to attempt. That shows the true courage of a Warrior of Heaven and I salute you for that. Right now though, there is a true evil coming our way. Lucifer is not a force to be reckoned with and we need all the allies we can get to stop him. So, are you in or are you out?"

Gibbs took a moment to think about it all. Could he truly go back to serving Heaven after so many years of exile and hiding? What would become of his team? His loyal family that followed him, if Lucifer was truly planning something decimating he needed to protect them at any cost.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family." Gibbs nodded.

NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN – NCIS – SPN

Tony unlocked the door to his apartment and turned the light on. He knew they'd be pulling an all-nighter at the office tonight and he at least needed a change of clothes and maybe his toothbrush for the next day. He heard a rustling from the shadows and he paused. He looked around once to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

Sarah watched from the shadows with a heavy heart. If she made contact and talked to Tony for more than a few moments she'd be breaking protocol. Guardians weren't supposed to talk to their appointed. This was her brother though, the one who'd taken her beatings and punishments from their father just to protect her. He'd almost died countless times for her and now that she was appointed to him she felt he needed to know what she did.

"Whose there?" Tony called out. He pulled his gun from its holster and pointed it into the darkness that filled the rest of his apartment. He heard the soft whisper of Sarah's wings as she retracted them and stepped forward with a sigh. She never broke eye contact with her shocked brother and Tony's hands shook as he slowly lowered his gun.

"Hello Tony." Sarah said in that honey silk voice she'd always had in life. "We need to talk."

"S-Sarah…?" Tony gulped, speechless.

**Read and Review!**

**So Tony's sister returns! That's right in my stories Tony has a little sister named Sarah. She and Tony were abused by Tony's father although he doesn't really talk about that part of his life too much (Tony that is). Tony left Sarah behind when he left his house at nineteen and never knew her fate. **

**And will Gibbs have to admit what he is to his team to protect them?**

**More importantly will they stop Lucifer?**

**And what is it Balthazar doesn't want to bring up or talk about?**

**More to be revealed and to come soon guys!**

**So sorry for the long wait!**


End file.
